


Last Words, Last Wishes

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Angst Fest 2018 [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A surprise phone call ends up causing more heartache than perhaps initially intended…





	Last Words, Last Wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenOfTheMerryMen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheMerryMen/gifts).



> Date Written: 12 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1098  
> Written for: OQ August Angst Week 2018  
> Prompts: 07, 25, 42 & this [photo prompt](https://i.imgur.com/dPaqSZa.jpg%22)  
> Recipient: TreNesha  
> Summary: A surprise phone call ends up causing more heartache than perhaps initially intended…  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU of S4, taking place about 3 weeks after Robin, Marian, and Roland left for NYC.  
> Warnings: Major character death, grief  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: TreNesha totes came up with this particular twist on this prompt that I already used once during Angst Week, and I had to write it. It's a little different from what I was originally intending, but I think it still works. And damned if Marian didn't surprise me in the end…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not currently beta'd. All errors are totes on me…

"Robin! What a nice surprise." She glances at the clock on the mantle and frowns. "I thought our call was for tomorrow?"

"It was, milady, but I seem to have ended up with a conflict in scheduling." He sounds a little out of breath. "I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Settling back in her chair, Regina crosses her legs and smiles. "Not at all. My meeting was cancelled and I find myself with an hour free. Personally, I think Albert Spencer just wants to get under my skin. Not that he ever will, of course. He thinks I don't remember the tricks he tried to pull back in the old lands."

Robin chuckles, and it sends a frisson of delight down her spine. She shouldn't be feeling like this, not anymore, soulmate or not. His wife is back and his honor dictates that he give Roland the chance to have his mother in his life. She shouldn't be jealous, but she is.

"Regina? Are you even listening to me?"

She blushes hotly at being caught out. "I'm sorry, Robin. What were you saying?"

"I said I never meant to hurt you," he says slowly, and she hears him make a strange noise. "With Marian, I mean. Maybe…"

"Robin, don't." The words come out quietly, and she doesn't bother to hide the pain this topic causes. "It's not your fault. It's not even hers."

"I know, I just--" He sighs heavily, the sound trailing off into a pained sound.

"What is going on, Robin? Are you all right?" He's quiet for a long moment, and it worries her even more. A sick swooping sensation low in her gut brings the urge to vomit. "Robin, please talk to me."

"It's nothing, milady," he finally says. "Just a stitch in my side from running too hard before I called you."

Something doesn't _quite_ ring true, but she can't place what it is. "You're sure?"

"I am." He chuckles then, and some of that anxiety in her gut eases infinitesimally. "You know, Roland's going to be so angry with me when he finds out I'm talking to you without him. He may take away my dessert tonight."

She can't help but join in on the laughter at that mental image. "As well he should. And you can tell him that I said that."

"I shall, milady. Anything for you and him."

Her heart swells traitorously as she blinks back sudden tears. "S-So tell me, how is he faring in the Big Apple? And you and Marian, too? Is the apartment all right? You're able to get what you need with the money I gave you all?"

"The apartment is cramped compared to your mansion, but it's a far sight bigger than we ever had in the woods. We're making do. Who knew Marian's skill with haggling in the marketplace would result in doing similar here at the farmer's market? We've had some lovely meals and I've been looking at job opportunities."

"Robin, if you need more money--"

"No, it's not that. I just want something to do with my time, that's all. I’m thinking of volunteering somewhere, but I've no clue where to look."

"I can have Emma look up some options for you and email them to you, if you'd like?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Regina. If she has any ideas for Marian, as well, that would be fantastic." There's a muffled noise that she can't quite make out for a moment, and when he comes back on the line, Robin is slightly out of breath. "It looks like I'm going to have to cut this short. I promise you'll get to talk to Roland next time, all right?"

"All right, Robin," she replies, not wanting the call to end. "Take care of yourself and tell Roland and Marian I said hello."

>>>=====> <=====<<<

Regina's phone buzzes again about eleven o'clock that night. She's almost asleep when it comes up, and considers ignoring it, but Henry's staying with Emma and may need her. She's startled to see his face on the screen and smiles as she answers it. "Well, this is a surprise, Robin. Two calls in one day?"

"Regina?"

It takes a second or two for it to sink it that it's not Robin's voice she's hearing. "Marian?" In the next handful of seconds, it hits her. "Marian, where's Robin?"

"I'm so sorry, Regina."

Her vision tunnels down to a single point surrounded by deepest, darkest black. It feels as though she's hearing things in an echoing cavern.

"…some shopping this afternoon…"

"…random mugger…"

"…stabbed twice in the side…"

"…died in an alleyway…"

She wants to say something. She _should_ say something. Marian keeps calling her name, but she can't speak. She wants to go back to this afternoon, to press him for more details on that damned bad feeling she had. She could've stopped this, could've saved him _somehow_.

" _Regina!_ "

It startles her so much, she nearly drops her phone. Fumbling for it, she tries to speak, but a low, pained moan is all that comes out initially. She tries again. "I-I'm here. W-When did he…" She can't even say the word.

"The officer said it was around four-thirty this afternoon." She pauses, and Regina's eyes close as the time registers. "His phone history showed you were his last call. Regina, did he say anything to you?"

"He-- We talked about stupid, inconsequential things in the long run. He never told me. I knew something was wrong, but he told me otherwise. Marian, I'm sorry. If I'd known…"

"No, he spent his last moments with his soulmate, as it should be. Roland and I-- Regina, Roland is beside himself and asking for you. Can you--"

"Marian, it will _kill_ you to come back."

"Roland doesn't want me, he's only ever wanted you. Please, Regina? Robin would want you to raise him. I'll go back to the Enchanted Forest or whatever, I don't care. Roland needs stability and you know him better than I do at this point."

"I-- I'll talk to Emma in the morning and see what we can do. Can you wait another day or so before making any decisions?"

"Yes. You'll need to arrange for transportation for his body, too. He'd want to be buried near you."

Regina doesn't remember much else of the call and cries herself to sleep, unable to accept what's going on just yet. Tomorrow is for making the tough choices. Tonight is for selfish grief.

Tomorrow she hopes to wake up to find this was all just a bad dream.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt that started this whole fic idea...
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
